


Cam You Please Me?

by KeiChanz



Series: Cam You See Me [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I literally don't know how else to tag this, Smut, idk i guess there's some fluff in there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/pseuds/KeiChanz
Summary: It's Inuyasha's final show and he's prepared to put his part-time gig as a popular camboy behind him for good. This time, however, there's one very noticeable difference, and it's not the fact that he'd revealed his face. Nah, he was pretty sure most of the attention was not on his face, but the beautiful masked woman sitting on his lap.Short and smutty sequel to Cam You See Me?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Cam You See Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990048
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	Cam You Please Me?

**Author's Note:**

> written for [**Clearwillow's game**](https://clearwillow.tumblr.com/post/633261870511521792/clearwillow-clearwillow-clearwillow) on tumblr, originally posted in the notes as a fun little way to increase the notes heh.

Finally finishing up the paperwork she’d brought home from work - despite the relative hands-on position of her chosen profession, she was surprised at how much pencil pushing it required - the owner of the username NaughtyNinja sat back in her plush office chair and stretched with a great sigh of relief. She’d been at it for a good three hours now, and a glance at the clock revealed it was just before 9 pm.

She grinned. Perfect. 

Scooting back her chair, the dark-haired woman tip-toed to the door of her home office - which was just a spare bedroom that she had converted into her own space - and cracked open the door before peeking out into the living room at the end of the short hall. As he expected, her boyfriend of four years was right where she’d left him three hours prior, sitting in front of the TV and absorbed in a video game that involved a lot of shooting and explosions. 

Good; he’d be there for a while yet, which was exactly what she wanted. She was confident he wouldn't move from that spot for at least another hour, possibly more, and that suited her _just_ fine.

With a giddy grin and a badly muffled snicker - not that her man even noticed, so engrossed was he in killing everything in sight on the big screen - she ducked back into her office and gently closed the door. Practically skipping back over to her chair, she plopped herself down and folded her legs up to sit cross-legged on the plush seat, her grin widening as she woke up her computer and quickly navigated to one of her favorite websites—using the incognito browser, of course.

For…reasons.

Shut up.

Hand on the mouse, she knew exactly where to click, fingers flying across the keyboard a second later as she typed in her login information. Then it was only a matter of one click, two, and she was exactly where she wanted to be.

She wasn’t surprised that she wasn’t the only one that had arrived early; the chat room was already full and active with excited viewers. NaughtyNinja herself never participated in the chat; she was one of the silent viewers, but she always made sure to tip well to make up for her lack of participation. This time she’d probably triple her amount because Lord knew it was going to be a hell of a show.

After all, this was Dogwithaboner’s last show, his finale, and she was sure he was going to pull out _all_ of the stops. 

Maximizing the window, NaughtyNinja sat back and not-so-patiently waited, dark eyes idly watching the chat as people chatted. She wasn’t surprised to find a great many of them expressing their disappointment that he was quitting his camming career, but there were also others who were just stoked to be able to witness his last show. She was a bit disappointed herself, but she understood his reasoning. Officially off the market now and with his girlfriend moving in with him, all explained in a previous show, there really was no need to keep this particular side-gig. Sure the extra income would be nice, but as he had explained before - with the softest, most loving smile she had ever seen on his face - spending time with his girl was worth more than all the money in the world.

NaughtyNinja sighed dreamily and smiled a little. She was a lucky girl, whoever she was. She was deliriously happy in her own relationship of course, but still...the girl had managed to snag one of the most coveted camboys on the internet. Girl should be _damn_ proud of herself.

It was two minutes after nine when the red **_LIVE_** indicator lit up in the corner and the buffering symbol appeared in the middle of the black window. Excitement buzzed through NaughtyNinja’s veins and she squirmed in her seat. She probably looked ridiculous with the stupid grin on her face but she couldn’t help it; his shows were just so… _mmm_ … 

While his shows never failed to get her all hot and bothered, she never touched herself to them. No, that was her man’s job after the show had concluded and she was sure as fuck going to jump him the second the live feed ended. 

The black window burst into color and she, along with roughly two-hundred other viewers, immediately recognized the black and red gaming chair that came into view. The man they all had come to see, however, was nowhere to be seen. She cocked her head, confused, but shrugged if off. She wasn’t worried, confident he’d appear on screen shortly. 

And as she’d predicted, not even a full minute later did the man of the hour saunter into view and take his place in the chair. NaughtyNinja giggled and scooted closer to her computer, leaning in. The chat room exploded with activity, messages being sent a mile a minute, the chat window scrolling so fast it was impossible to read all of them. 

That familiar, fangy smirk curled his lips upward and the chat rioted with various keysmashes, heart-eye emojis, and, like, five million hearts. He wore simple black jeans and the black button up shirt he had on was trimmed with red along the edges, sleeves, and collar. It hung completely open, showing the very nice view of his toned chest and stomach to his captive audience. As per usual, the upper half of his face was cut off by the top of the screen, however much to her, and she was sure everyone else’s surprise, his hair was down and she admired the sterling hair that hung over his shoulders. 

NaughtyNinja blinked, wondering at the sudden change, but appreciating it all the same. He had mentioned in his previous show, announcing this would be his last, that he had a surprise for all his loyal reviews and things would be a bit different this go round. He hadn’t specified on just _how_ different, but he had alluded that it was something that had been requested several times before. That was all he would say on the matter, no matter how much he was pestered, so needless to say they were all pretty curious what this little treat of his could be.

NaughtyNinja snorted inwardly with a small grin. He’d tilted this particular show “ **HALLOWEEN SPECIAL FINALE** ,” given that it was the day before Halloween, so the word _treat_ was especially apt in this instance.

Sha leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees, that smirk never leaving his face. A few moments of silence followed and NaughtyNinja surmised that he was reading some of the messages his viewers were shooting off at breakneck speed judging by the low chuckles that escaped him every few seconds or so. He looked completely at ease, his smirk melting into a genuine smile, and despite only seeing half of his face, it was obvious he was truly enjoying what he was reading.

NaughtyNinja actually blushed. Good lord, not only could the man be sexy as sin, but he was also _handsome_.

Finally Sha leaned back, draped his arms lazily over the armrests, and grinned into the camera.

“Well,” he drawled and women all over the world sighed dreamily, “looks like we got a full house tonight. I’m glad.”

There was a pause, and then Sha’s grin faded somewhat before he sighed. He shook his head, and then the grin was back, easy, charming, with a hint of arrogance that was so familiar to apparently hundreds of viewers around the world.

“No point in beating around the bush,” he began. “Because that ain’t me. As I’m sure you all know by now, this will be my last show as after tonight, my account will be deleted and dogwithaboner will be no more. I know, I know,” Sha chuckled and a glance at the chat revealed various messages of disappointment along with many, many sad faces. “And I’m sorry, guys. But as you’re all well aware by now, I’m a taken a man, my girl is a jealous hellcat”—he paused and his grin widened just the tiniest bit—“and now that I have a beautiful new roomie, I don’t see much point in continuing.”

The chat exploded again, a flurry of activity as a vast majority of his viewers begged him to reconsider while others wished him well and congratulated him on having found someone. Sha ignored the chat however and reached over to click the mouse a few times.

“I ain’t gonna make some long ass speech,” he continued and hit a few keys on the keyboard. “But I am gonna say that I’m grateful for all of you who have stuck with me from day one, for your generous tips and subscriptions, and – I ain’t gonna lie – helping me pay my rent.”

He chuckled again and his audience laughed with him, dozens of “lol’s” scrolling by in the chat.

“Moving on,” Sha went on. “To my VIPs, your gift cards and signed note from me for your appreciated support and donations will be mailed tomorrow morning, and to my three most generous tippers, your gifts are waiting for you in your email.”

NaughtyNinja grinned; she’d been one of the three tippers, and the gift he was talking about was an electronic gift card to the establishment of their choice. The dollar amount was less than what the VIPs were awarded, but she didn’t really care. It was a thoughtful gift, something he didn’t even have to do, and it just went to show how much of a great guy Sha really was.

“Alright, now that _that’s_ outta the way.” Leaning back once more, Sha’s signature smirk curled the corners of his lips upward and a small thrill traveled through Ninja’s body. “As you recall from my previous show, and if the title to this one hasn’t tipped you off already, you guys are gonna get a special little treat tonight. Since it _is_ my last show, I wanted to go out with a bang, and make this one something you’ll all remember for a _long_ time.”

The chat went wild, messages expressing excitement firing off left and right, a lot of them impatient demands to get on with it or just keysmashes that were entirely unintelligible.

“Keep in mind this may not be everyone’s cup of tea, or whatever,” he cautioned. “But it’s something that has been requested of me more times than I can count. While it may not be what some of you had in mind, it’s the only plausible way for me to do it. If you don’t like what you see, it ain’t no skin off my back if you decide to leave. I understand that not everyone has the same likes so if you do leave, I just wanna say thanks for coming anyway and I’ll see you on the flip side.”

He gave a two-fingered salute, despite the action being above the camera’s view. NaughtyNinja was even _more_ curious now, nearly bouncing in her seat in anticipation. Whatever it was, she was determined to stay and watch the entire show, even if it turned out she didn’t like what he had planned. There was no way in hell she was going to his miss last show ever! She doubted it was going to be anything too extreme, remembering his negative reactions to some of the more _adventurous_ appeals, so she was assured that she could handle whatever it was.

Sha nodded to himself and then smirked. “Alright, then. Shall we start the show?”

Dozens of messages poured in with variations of agreement, the lines of “HELL YEAH!’s”, “FUCK YES,” and – surprise, surprise – more keysmashes taking up the majority of the small chat window. Ninja snorted in amusement.

Chuckling at the avid agreement from his viewers, Sha leaned forward, reached forward with his hand—and abruptly angled the camera up an inch, revealing his face for the first time.

While the chat once more fired off messages at the speed of light at the unexpected face reveal, NaughtyNinja blinked and took in the handsome visage before her. Eyes the color of the sun stared into the camera and two dog ears atop his head twitched this way and that, revealing his half-demon heritage. Jesus…not only did he have the body of a god, but apparently his face was sculpted by them too!

“I didn’t show my face before because I didn’t want to risk being recognized, as slim as that may be,” he explained, obviously catching some of the messages in the chat asking why he did it. “But since this is my last show, I figured what’s the point?” He shrugged and Ninja had to admit, it made sense.

“No, this isn’t your surprise.”

Most likely realizing that his audience was waiting with bated breath for their surprise to be revealed, Sha smirked, touched the tip of his tongue to his upper lip, and scooted back far enough in his chair so his entire body was on display.

“ _This_ is your surprise.” Looking over to the left, Sha lifted a hand and crooked his fingers in a come-hither gesture. “C’mere, baby.”

Jaws around the world dropped as a beautiful woman stepped into view of the camera and scooted her way between his legs before perching himself on his thing. Sha’s arms wrapped around her waist as he dropped a kiss to her shoulder as her own arms slipped around his neck. Wearing a fetching scarlet dress with black trimming – they matched, Ninja realized – Sha’s girlfriend was absolutely gorgeous with long onyx-colored hair that fell around her shoulders in natural waves, deep blue eyes that were framed by a black masquerade mask, and an hourglass figure that she was instantly envious of. Two faux black cat ears sat atop her head, nearly blending in with the darkness of her hair. Actually, she reminded Ninja of somebody she knew, but she couldn’t exactly place who…

“Ladies and Jak,” Sha rumbled and smiled as his girl kissed his cheek. “I’d like to introduce my beautiful Kitten, who’s requested that her identity remain anonymous for now. And in case you haven’t already guessed it, she’s going to be joining me for my last show. Say hi, baby.”

Turning to look directly into the camera, Kitten smiled sweetly and said, “Hi, baby.”

While the chat room fired off messages at the speed of sound, most of them expressions of shock or excitement, Sha snorted and shook his head, though his grin was fond.

“Smartass,” he said and dragged her forward to claim her lips in a short, but hot kiss.

Kitten giggled against his lips and the two indulged in several more heated kisses before she finally pulled away, face flushed and a brilliant smile on her face.

“So,” she murmured and lifted a hand to playfully flick his ear. “Jealous hellcat, am I?”

“Don’t act like you’re not,” he rumbled and nipped her jaw in fleeting retaliation. Besides, you even _told_ me you were, right after the first time I f—”

Kitten abruptly shut him up by slapping a black mask similar to her own onto his face that she procured from somewhere on her body.

“Ow,” Sha said dryly. “I know you’re eager, babydoll, but leave the slapping for later.”

He expected at least a giggle out of her. Instead his girl merely tipped him a wan smile as she reached around and secured the mask at the back of his head.

Sha’s frown was pronounced as he regarded the woman on his lap. He kept once arm around her waist while the other lifted and he drew a hand through her hair in a soothing gesture; he could feel how tense she was and it was obvious she was nervous to be in the spotlight. She kept sending fleeting glimpses to the camera and Sha sought to distract her.

“Let’s see, now,” Inuyasha mused aloud, drawing Kitten’s attention back to him as he drifted his hands over her thighs. “You got the ears, the stockings…”

He traced the cute pink paw prints at the top of each one, mouth quirking into a hint of a smirk as he recalled her reaction when he’d bought them for her. She’d flushed ten different shades of red, but he knew she’d been dying for a reason to wear them. How apt that they made their debut for her first – and last – cam show.

“Oh? What’s this?” Abruptly shifting his hands, he cupped her ass and squeezed once, reveling in her tiny squeak. “No tail? I’m disappointed, pretty kitty.”

Despite herself, Kagome felt her lips twitch with the beginnings of a smile and her body lost some of its stiffness. She knew what he was trying to do and she appreciated it.

“Yes, well,” Kagome started, leaning forward and sliding her hands up his bare chest to wrap her arms around his neck. “I knew if I _did_ wear one, you would most likely pull on it too hard and end up breaking it, my eager little puppy.”

Sha’s growl could be heard as clear as day even so far away from the camera and NaughtyNinja got goosebumps. Her eyes widened and she leaned even closer to her computer, her nose nearly touching the screen.

“Little?” Inuyasha repeated, golden eyes flashing with wicked intent. Keeping his gaze locked with hers, he grabbed her hand and dragged it down to his lap, pressing her palm against the hard ridge of his erection concealed in his jeans. He’d been sporting a semi for a while prior to the show, but now he was at full attention, thick and hard and pulsing in anticipation.

“How about I show you how _not_ little I am while _you_ pull hard on something else,” Inuyasha growled and leaned forward to plant nibbling kisses along her jawline. Not exactly his smoothest line ever, but fuck, he didn’t care; he just wanted her.

He immediately pulled back, however, when Kagome stiffened once again in his lap and she flicked her gaze nervously to the camera, biting down on her lip.

“Hey,” he murmured, keep his words soft enough so the mic couldn’t pick them up and lifted a hand to cup her face, gently urging her gaze back to his. “Ignore it, baby. It’s just you and me, no one else. Focus on me.”

With that he caught her lips in a hot, languid kiss as his hand slid into her hair and locked her in place. Kagome whimpered and he was a gratified when she slowly began to relax, her mouth parting under his gentle insistence. He growled and delved in for a deeper taste, moving his hands to her waist and positioning her so she straddled him while swiveling in his chair so the camera had a good view of both of them.

Kissing her with a slow thoroughness aimed to distract, to make her forget about everything except for him and what they were doing, Inuyasha caught her tongue in his mouth, sucked gently as his hands slid around and palmed her ass beneath her little dress. Immediately he growled his pleasure when his hands met smooth, bare skin and he squeezed his handful before jerking her against his concealed erection.

Kagome, the cheeky little thing, smiled into his kiss and wiggled in his lap, pushing her ass into his hands, and then rolling her hips forward to grind herself against the thick ridge pushing insistently against his fly. She moaned and did it again, rocking her hips forward, the coarse denim rubbing against the slick folds of her sex a delicious friction that fingers of heat curling in her belly.

“Naughty little pussycat,” he growled loud enough for the mic to pick up and promptly flipped up the skirt of her dress so show off to their audience her lack of panties. Kagome gasped and he smirked, giving her ass a light, but still audible swat before abruptly reaching between them and deftly unfastening his jeans with a single hand. Fuck, but he was already throbbing for release, so fucking hard he feared a single touch from her would make him blow his load far too early and they’d just started the damned show.

Fuck, this was going to be the longest half hour of his _life_.

Kagome giggled and bit her lip, face beautifully flushed, blue eyes bright and glinting with impish delight.

“Surprise?” she purred and nibbled his bottom lip, hands gripping his shoulders as she rocked her hips forward again. 

“Hell of a surprise, babydoll,” Inuyasha grunted and then released a muttered curse when the bare flesh of her core ground against his dick, straining the fabric of his boxer briefs. God, she was so hot, so fucking wet her honey was soaking right through the cotton of his boxers, scotching his throbbing erection beneath them, and it was so fucking hard to not reach in, grab his aching cock and bury himself to into his girlfriend’s hot snatch. And from the sounds she was making, the way she was urgently rocking against him, hands clinging to his shoulders, face flushed and teeth worrying her bottom lip as her eyes glazed over in pleasure, he knew she wouldn’t mind that in the least.

But he held back, gritting his teeth and diving forward to bury his face into her neck. As much as he wanted to fuck everything and fuck her, they needed to put on the show he’d promised his viewers. A brief glance at his computer revealed that the viewer count was steadily climbing and it was simple math; the more viewers, the more tips, and as this was his last stream, he wanted to make this one a show to remember. 

Kagome whimpered his name and Inuyasha abruptly decided, fuck it. They were both too keyed up, teetering on the edge and anyway, taking the edge off now meant they could prolong the show. Because Inuyasha sure a fuck knew that one orgasm was not nearly enough to sate his desire for his beautiful babydoll. Nah, he was always hard again mere moments after he came the first time, and he could always get her ready dripping wet again with his sinful mouth - literally _and_ figuratively. 

So, why not reap the fucking benefits and take advantage of the circumstances. 

Mind made up, Inuyasha growled and surged up to claim her lips in a hot, passionate kiss that Kagome eagerly returned. Her fingers speared into his hair, tongue flicking against his own, moaning when he dragged his fangs across her bottom lip and nibbled the soft flesh. She whined, worked her hips faster, grinding against his cock, her hunger a force to be reckoned with as she dropped her hands to dig her fingers into his shoulders.

“Yeah,” he groaned and lifted his hips, aiding her, lips brushing against hers with every heated growl. “That’s it, baby, keep going. Ride my cock and cum for me.”

Kagome’s eyes shot wide open and she gasped, hips stalling in her surprise. 

“B-but—” she started and Inuyasha turned his head, his face hidden as he whispered his plan into her ear before trailing a path of hot kisses along her jaw. Kagome’s eyes flared again but then softened in understanding and she smiled, biting her lip as she gave an imperceptible nod. 

She received a soft “good girl” whispered in her ear, followed by a gentle nip to her jaw before her boyfriend sat back and gazed at her through hooded eyes, twin pools of molten amber that seared her to the core. His hands found her hips, claws stroking her flesh and adding that small zing of pleasure that made her shiver.

Kagome shuddered. Closing her eyes, she let herself get lost in the pleasure, tipping her head back, using his shoulders as leverage as she rocked and ground and gyrated her core against his concealed cock. The friction of his boxers against the bare flesh of her sex was utterly delicious and she moaned, angling her hips so her clit would rub against the hard ridge of his erection in _just_ the right way. God, she was already so close, the coil in her belly winding tighter with every forward roll of her hips, every curse that fell from her lover’s mouth, his low growls and wicked words spurring her onto until she was all out riding him. The seat of his chair was wide enough so that she could brace her knees on either side of his thighs and with his hands on her ass helping her find rapturous release, it wasn’t long at all until, with a broken cry of his name, she came apart, shuddering and gasping against him. 

Slumping against him, flushed and quivering, Kagome allowed herself to briefly revel in the afterglow of her orgasm, humming in appreciation at the clawed hands that stroked her back and ran through her hair. He dropped kisses to her head, telling her what a good girl she was, how fucking hot she looked, and that he was so hard now he feared a stiff breeze would do him in. She giggled and could feel his grin against her neck as he blazed a path of hot kisses along the slender column. 

“Good?” he rumbled in her ear and she sighed before nodding once. He pressed one last kiss to her neck before sitting back and allowing a wicked smirk to curl his lips upward, flashing fangs. Coupled with the black mask and the silver fringe of his hair falling over those golden eyes of his, Inuyasha looked positively devious, a scoundrel waiting to ravage his pilfered bride, a wily rascal hellbent on making her obey his every demand and desire.

And fuck if Kagome wasn’t one hundred-ten percent a willing captive.

Licking her lips, Kagome returned his smirk with a coy smile of her own, tilting her head and feigning innocence as she bit her lip.

Amber eyes flashed in amusement and he had to bite back a chuckle. 

“Enjoyed yourself, did you?” he rumbled and massaged her still trembling thighs, deliberately grazing his claws along the sensitive skin on the inside.

“Mmm,” Kagome purred and leaned forward, hands braced on his chest as she nipped his lips. “Maybe.”

“Heh.” He sealed his lips over hers in a quick kiss. “So not only did you take your panties off sometime when I wasn‘t looking, you went and got yourself off without me. Dunno if I can let this one slide, babydoll.”

“Oh yeah?” Kagome breathed even as a hand slyly slid down between them and brushed fingers over his cock. 

“Yeah,” Inuyasha growled and grit his teeth, shuddering at the teasing touch of her fingers. Fuck, even through his boxers her touch had the ability to send him fucking reeling. Sucking in a calming breath, and then nearly groaning aloud as her intoxicating scent invaded his every sense, Inuyasha gently nudged her hip and obediently she scooted back, knowing what was coming next.

“So,” he rumbled and lifted a hand to drag the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip, eyes hooded, dark with desire. “Why don’t you be a good girl and make it up to me by getting down on your knees and swallowing my cock. Show everybody what that pretty little mouth of yours can do besides beg me to fuck you.”

Kagome shivered and bit back a needy whimper, feeling that familiar ache come roaring back between her legs, heating her all over again. God, but she loved it when he talked dirty, loved that his mouth had the ability to get her wet in seconds with just a few words. 

Catching his thumb between her lips, Kagome stared into his eyes as she sucked and swirled her tongue around the digit. Inuyasha growled, imagining those lips wrapped around his cock and the smile she gave him told him she knew exactly what he was thinking about. 

With a gentle nip to the flesh pad, Kagome pulled back, kissed his thumb then abruptly stood from his lap only to sink to her knees before him as he’d bade her. A quick glance at the computer revealed the camera had a good view so with an impish glint in midnight eyes, Kagome hooked her fingers into his boxers and pulled them down.

Settling back into his chair, Inuyasha spread his legs and grunted when his erection was finally released, thick and hard and throbbing almost painfully. Sure, he had no problem holding back his climax, becoming a fucking pro after all those months of teasing his fans, but that didn’t mean it was _easy_. Thankfully his babydoll was a pro herself at sucking him off, so at least he wouldn't have to suffer long.

Kagome gave a beguiling smile, licked her lips, and kept her eyes on his as she lowered her head and dragged her tongue along the stiff length of him. Inuyasha cursed, she laughed, and with blue eyes alight with conquest, she kissed the glistening head and sucked him right into her hot mouth. 

“God, yes,” Inuyasha hissed and slid his fingers through her hair, holding it back to better watch his cock disappear in and out of that hot little mouth of hers. “Yeah, that’s it, baby. Take it all like I know you can. Such a good little cocksucker, aren't you.”

He applied gentle pressure to her head, forcing her to take more of his thick shaft and she complied without hesitation. Inuyasha bared his fangs, growling at the pleasure, the sight of her sucking him off like a champ, and she moaned around his cock. Yeah, he knew she loved it when he was like this, aggressive and dominate and fuck if he didn’t do it on purpose just to drive her fucking wild with desire. 

Bobbing her head, using lips, tongue, and teeth, Kagome did her level best to suck him fucking dry, fingers wrapped around his cock to pump him into her mouth with every downward stroke of her head. She knew he was getting close by the way his breathing escalated, getting heavier, quickening, the feeling of his hand tightening in her hair and the way he kept living his lips, driving his cock into her mouth. Relaxing her throat and bracing her hands on his thighs, Kagome lifted her gaze to his and let him fuck her mouth. 

With a soft snarl Inuyasha did, using the grip he had on her hair to move her head while he thrust his hips upward, again and again, fucking her mouth and moaning at the feel of her tongue, the tightness of her throat, the delicious vibrations of her moans. With a groan and then a rough growl of her name, Inuyasha came hard in her mouth, cock jerking in her mouth as his release spilled down her throat. Kagome swallowed it all with a hungry little moan, knowing he loved it when she did, and she clenched her thighs together as her core gave an answering pulse of desire. 

When Inuyasha slumped back into the chair, panting and flushed, Kagome released him from her mouth and licked her lips like the cat that ate the cream. The hand in her hair moved, shifting down to stroke her face, her jaw, before dropping to her shoulder and nudging her forward. Kagome obeyed the silent command, rising to her feet and once more climbing into his lap, smiling at his happy little growl of contentment as he dragged her down to meet his lips with one hand while the other grabbed hers and wrapped her fingers around his already stiffening cock.

He kissed her with a soft passion that quickly turned heated, lazy desire swiftly climbing to urgent hunger and he didn’t let her go until she was panting, flushed, and trembling in his lap. He was fully erect now and she was still pumping him, fingers squeezing, teasing the cockhead, until he put a stop to that with a rough growl and a nudge of her hips. It took Kagome a moment, still reeling from his drugging kisses, and she didn’t move until she heard Inuyasha’s husky chuckle and felt his hand squeeze her ass. 

Flushing, but not without a coy smile, Kagome gave him one last kiss and slid off his lap. She waited for him to turn so he was facing his computer again before turning around and sitting back down on his lap. She deliberately kept her gaze directed away from the camera, knowing hundreds of people could see her and so long as she pretended it was just the two of them, she was okay with that. And when clawed hands snagged her waist and dragged her back down, turning her so her back was to his chest, she was able to forget their audience and focus entirely on her man.

“Spread your legs for me, baby,” Inuyasha rumbled in her ear and kissed the soft skin behind it, growling in heated approval as she did as she was told without protest. “Yeah, that’s it. Just like that. Good girl, Kitten.”

Kagome shuddered and let her head fall back onto his shoulder as his hands hooked beneath her spread thighs and lifted her up. He shoved both armrests up so they were out of the way before splitting her thighs even wider, draping them over his own and hiking up her dress to give a nice, clear view of her dripping core. Then with a swift jerk of his hand and the sound of tearing fabric, her breasts were exposed, nipples pink and puckered and perfect.

He heard the hitch in her breath, the quickening of her heart as he shifted his hips and adjusted his cock so it nestled against her heat. They both hissed at the feeling, Kagome arching her back while he slid his hands into the V of her hips and hooked his fingers under her ass, anchoring her against him.

“Fuck, look at you,” Inuyasha murmured, his eyes locked on his computer screen on the live feed of his camera. The chat box beside it was going crazy, messages firing off left and right with vigorous approval, salacious demands, and very descriptive requests. He ignored them all, however, his amber gaze greedily taking in the way she was sprawled so fucking beautifully against him, legs spread, face flushed, bare chest heaving and one hand gripping his wrist while the other was behind her tangled in his hair. He could see how fucking wet she was, her pink folds glistening, the insides of her thighs coated with her honey.

He’d never seen a more erotic sight in his entire life and that included the first time they cammed together.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” he told her and latched his mouth onto her neck, sucking hard and leaving a dark red hickey. “Are you looking, babydoll? Do you see how fucking sexy you look right now?”

“ _Inuyasha_ ,” Kagome whined and tried to grind herself against him, rocking her hips and moaning as the head of cock brushed her clit, but the grip of his hands restricted any movement beyond that. A whimper escaped her and she tugged his hair, a wordless plea as her hand dipped between her legs and brushed against the stiff length pressed so deliciously against her hot core.

“Inuyasha, please,” she begged again, needing so bad for him to fill her, to relieve the insistent ache, the mounting tension that burned hotter with every second that passed. She wasn’t even aware she was calling out his true name, so lost in the desire clouding her mind.

“Give me what I want, baby,” he growled into her ear and teased them both by rocking his hips, gliding his cock along the slick folds of her sex. “And I’ll give you what you want.”

With a moan that was just on this side of annoyed frustration – Inuyasha couldn’t help but grin – Kagome forced her eyes to open and immediately her gaze fixed on the computer screen before them. The image that greeted her sent an unexpected thrill through her entire body and she gasped, a fresh wave of heat rushing to her core as her muscles clenched and a full-body shuddered crawled along the length of her spine. Holy _God_ , did she really look like that?

Legs spread wide, bare breasts spilling from the torn fabric of her dress, and her body shivering as Inuyasha held her suspended above his cock, ready to plunge into her any second, Kagome had to admit, it was one of the most erotic sights she’d ever seen. She looked absolutely wrecked, hair a mess, cat eras askew on her head, the satin bow tied around her neck crooked and shifted off to the side. Her breasts shuddered with every heavy breath she took, her nipples were hard peaks, and her thighs trembled atop his own. And even as she stared, Inuyasha stared directly into the camera – directly at her – as he hooked her thighs, lifted her up, and then guided her down onto his cock agonizingly slowly.

Her mouth parted on a gasping moan as he finally filled her, thick, hard, so good and her head fell back onto his shoulder. But even so, she couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of the computer screen, watching that thick cock disappear into her again and again. God, it was so hot, watching him fuck her like this, and the sounds that came out of her mouth told him of her thorough enjoyment, of the pleasure that was flooding her body. She moved her against him, hips grinding, rolling, trying to meet his thrusts with her own but with her legs spread and his hands keeping her tight against him, it was almost impossible.

“Tell me how it feels,” Inuyasha growled, eyes locked on the visual of his cock gliding in and out of her tight pussy again and again. “Tell me how fucking good it is, how much you love this thick cock fucking you so good.”

“So good,” Kagome gasped, falling back against him, hands grasping his arms now as his own moved to her waist. “I love it, _god_ , don’t stop!”

With a feral growl that rolled through her body, making her gasp, making her quake, Inuyasha tightened his grip around her waist and started fucking her in earnest. He slammed her down over and over again onto his cock, reveling in her cries for more, the way breasts bounced with every thrust, how she rocked and gyrated and writhed against him, wanton, desperate, so fucking beautiful. The wet sound of flesh on flesh echoed throughout the room and the mic picked up every heated moan, every rough growl and grunt and groan.

“Gonna cum for me?” Inuyasha panted against her neck, his breath fanning over the skin slick with her sweat. “Gonna make me cum for you, baby, huh? _Fuck_ , you feel so good—”

“ _Inuyasha_ ,” Kagome sobbed, needing release, desperate, the pleasure too much, too intense, hot, scorching, her blood like fire in her veins. “God, I need—”

A savage growl, fangs dragging along her neck, and then clawed fingers between her legs, rubbing her clit while his other hand aided her in moving against his cock, grinding, rocking, bouncing in his lap until with a breathy cry of his name, she came apart, climax crashing through her with the force of a hurricane. She quaked, panted, muscles clenching, drawing him even deeper, and with a hoarse shout Inuyasha followed her into completion. His hips jerked of their own accord, driving his cock into her in a series of hard, shallow thrusts as he spilled himself inside her, filling her to the brim.

Groaning, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and fell back against his chair, panting for breath, sweaty, hot, and utterly fucking sated. He could feel the warmth of his release spilling back out from where they were still joined, sliding down his thighs to drip onto the chair beneath him but he hardly cared. The leather was easily cleaned and right now he just wanted to hold his babydoll after some amazing, passionate sex.

Kagome moaned, long and low, and slumped back against him, her breathing heavy, face flushed a becoming shade of scarlet and her body still shuddering from the force of her orgasm. Inuyasha rumbled in content and kissed her head, hands stroking her sides, her stomach, before carefully moving her so her side was pressed against his chest and her ass was cradled in the space between his legs. He wrapped her up in his arms, kissed her lips once, twice, and then gently pulled off the mask off her face before removing his own. Kagome’s arms wrapped around his neck and running a hand through her hair, he whispered to her, mouth against her ear, words too soft for the mic to pick up, and the slow, completely smitten smile that curved her lips upward spoke volumes of what he was telling her.

A few minutes later and Inuyasha finally deigned to look at his computer again, to the still recording camera and the chat box that was unsurprisingly alive with praise for the extremely hot performance. The tip counter, he noticed, was well over the usual amount and he grinned, satisfied. Deciding he didn’t want to linger, however, and wanting to take care of the woman dozing lightly against him, Inuyasha said a few words of gratitude to the camera, expressing his heartfelt thanks for the tips, the views, and how much he appreciated his fans before giving them one last smirk, a suggestive wink, and ending the stream with a click of a button.

The live feed went black as Dogwithaboner, aka Sha – now known as Inuyasha to his hundreds of fans – signed off for the final time.

Sitting in her chair, her body flushed and buzzing with arousal, the owner of the username NaughtyNinja gaped at her computer screen in absolute shock. She blinked once, twice, her jaw working but no sound coming out.

And then she threw her head back and laughed so hard she fell out of her chair, landing on the floor with a thud and still her mirth didn’t subside. She held her stomach, her sides aching from the force of her laughter, and she didn’t even stop when the door to her office suddenly opened and her boyfriend, alarmed from the sudden boisterous laughter, stared at her with wide, slightly wary violet eyes.

“Uh,” he began, not sure what had gotten into his girlfriend. “Babe, are you…okay? What’s so funny?”

Gasping for breath, the woman managed to lever herself up enough to brace one hand behind her while the other wiped at tears that leaked from her eyes. She had a grin a mile wide on her face as she finally looked up to lock gazes with her man.

“Miroku,” Sango giggled, “you’re not gonna believe this…!”


End file.
